${\sqrt[3]{1715} = \text{?}}$
$\sqrt[3]{1715}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $1715$ First break down $1715$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $1715$ is $5\times 7\times 7\times 7$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $1715 = 5 \times 7 \times 7 \times 7 = (7\times 7\times 7) \times 5$ So $\sqrt[3]{1715} = \sqrt[3]{7\times 7\times 7} \times \sqrt[3]{5}$ $\sqrt[3]{1715} = 7 \sqrt[3]{5}$